criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Laugh Laugh Cruise
Laugh Laugh Cruise '''''is the seventh case in Elrolstown. Elrolstown is a series made by Zachary Riley. This is set in 60s England. This district is set in Green Gardens. ' Plot When the team went out of the police station and was driving to the cruise ship, Chief Karlos got a call from Alexander, who said the cruise was going to be cancelled. He said that a body was in his boat. The team hurried there and found the dead body of Alexander's best friend, Palsoyriw Salaty, the back of his head bruised and battered. Chief Karlos interrogated Alexander, who said that Palsoyriw was always the last one to be at Alexander's cruise, so him being early was really suspicious. The player also found a voice recorder and paw prints. The paw prints had Palsoyriw's blood on it, and it was confirmed that Palsoyriw never owned a dog. When asked what kind of dog it was, Oliver confirmed that the dog was a Dalmatian. This confirmed that the killer has a Dalmatian. The voice recorder was from Palsoyriw's boss, Thensoas Robins. Thensoas said that she was not surprised Palsoyriw was dead, as he was a very mean person. Autopsy reports conclude that Palsoyriw was killed by multiple hits to the head by a heavy object. Veronica also found a chewed piece of gum on his face. The killer spat at his face after the murder. This meant the killer chewed gum. Veronica also revealed an additional clue, the last place he went was to see his injured sister in the hospital. Chief Karlos went to the hospital, where they found a briefcase. The briefcase belonged to FBI Agent Railapayu Albert. Right then, a woman came out and asked why they had her briefcase. Karlos gave the briefcase back to her, and she said that she didn't know Palsoyriw. When the Chief recapped, a man is seen playing a puzzle calmly. Soon, the man revealed himself as Kevin Michaels, and said he knew some important information about Palsoyriw. He revealed that he lived in an apartment just near Alexander's boat. In the apartment, the player found a letter and a picture of a cricket game. The letter was a death threat, it seemed like the killer was really mad at the victim. Gail found an unknown substance on the note, and Oliver confirmed it was sunscreen. This meant the killer wears sunscreen. The picture had writing on it, saying, "Good Times-Starkaniso". Larricho found out that Ammon Starkaniso was a very famous cricket player. When questioned, Starkaniso sadly said that they would have met up and got together again at the park. After questioning Ammon, the player went to investigate the hospital again. There, they found a expensive watch and binoculars. The watch belonged to Alexander, who said that he trusted Palsoyriw with the watch. The binoculars turned out to be more high-tech than Chief Karlos thought. They also found the FBI logo on the high-tech binoculars. Chief Karlos concluded that the binoculars must belong to Agent Railapayu Albert. Railapayu admitted that she lied when she said that she never knew Palsoyriw. She confirmed that he was doing something suspicious, and saw him walk into a secret hideout. When asked if she saw anybody else with him, she said yes, and said it was a man with messy brown hair, wore a lab coat. This description matched Jhos Emerson. This shocked Chief Karlos, and after he recapped the events happening near the crime scene, Thensoas was sobbing near it. Chief Karlos and the player calmed Thensoas down and asked what happened, she said that Palsoyriw was stealing books from her office before his murder, and she snapped and told him to drop dead. She said she felt guilty. The player then searched Palsoyriw's hotel room again and found a disc, and a bucket of sand. Inside the bucket of sand, was a painting of a man holding another man's head triumphantly. Chief Karlos said that the decapitated head looked like Palsoyriw's, while the one holding it up looked like Ammon Starkiniso, the cricket player. They questioned Ammon about the painting, who said that when he met Palsoyriw again, Palsoyriw kept on insulting Ammon. Ammon finally snapped when Palsoyriw called him untalented and mean. Ammon painted the painting of him holding up Palsoyriw's head with pride to show Palsoyriw that he had talent. The disc was a recording of Kevin Michael acting on a boat. In the middle of his act, though, Palsoyriw waved at him and Kevin got distracted. Kevin fell off the boat. Kevin then yelled at Palsoyriw. When questioned about this, Kevin said that him and Palsoyriw were good friends since they were kids. Kevin became famous, which Palsoyriw was proud about. Kevin said that in that day, during the recording of his movie "Spies in the Sea", he was acting in a part where he dives off the boat and saves his girlfriend. However, Palsoyriw waved at him, which distracted him in the middle of recording. Kevin fell off the boat. The team then went back to the crime scene to find the final clues. They found a bloody diamond and a sledgehammer. The baseball bat was confirmed to be the murder weapon. The sledgehammer had DNA that was confirmed to have came from a male. The diamond was from a ring, and Oliver confirmed that the ring belonged to the killer. The killer turned out to be actor Kevin Michaels. Kevin denied accusations at first, but then, when showed the evidence, Kevin turned into a whole different person. He started laughing hysterically and saying that he did it for the enjoyment. Kevin saw Palsoyriw before the murder and asked if they could talk about his new movie. When Palsoriw and Kevin were there, Kevin looked around before hitting Palaoyriw with a sledgehammer. He then hysterically laughed as he continued to pound Palsoyriw's head in with the sledgehammer. Judge Gaubs was horrified and sentenced Kevin to life in solitary confinement. After the horrific trial, both Laspa Pally and Railapayu were brought in to confirm what they saw at Jhos underground experiments. They confirmed that: 1. Adam Sever was included in this plan, 2. The meetings happened exactly at 9:50, and 3. They both left at 11:45. After this, Laspa and Railapayu were thanked, Laspa was sent back to her cell, while Railapayu was set free. Later, Charlie came to the station, saying that he heard that the team was trying to find out more about Jhos. Charlie said he wanted to help, and that he knew where it was. After the team talked this over, the team denied Charlie's request. Charlie was sad but understood. From now on, three members of the police squad would investigate into the matter. Chief Karlos chose the player first, then Harper, and finally Oliver. Just then, Kinaso gets a call from Dr. Jerry Maunt. One of his patients were dead! Summary Victim: Palsoyriw Salaty (found with multiple wounds on the back of his head, sitting in a chair) Weapon: Sledgehammer Killer: Kevin Michaels Suspects Quasi-suspects Laspa Pally (Witness of Jho's Weather Plan) Age: 37 Weight: 119 lbs Height: 5'4 Eyes: Green Blood Type: B- Lajiak Corn (Weapons Expert) Age: 41 Weight: 182 lbs Height: 6'3 Eyes: Blue Blood Type: A+ Charlie Tasini (French Pilot) Age: 35 Weight: 136 lbs Height: 5'10 Eyes: Green Blood Type: A+ Jerry Maunt (Doctor) Age: 21 Weight: 125 lbs Height: 6'0 Eyes: Green Blood Type B+ Killer’s Profile * * The killer owns a Dalmatian. * The killer chews gum. * The killer wears sunscreen. * The killer is male. * The killer wears a ring. Crime Scenes Alexander's Boat-Chair-Alexander's Boat Bonus (Puzzle) Hospital-Waiting Room-Hospital Bonus (Timed) Victim's Hotel Room-Victim's Desk-Victim's Hotel Room Bonus (Differences)